And she found the gap in the concrete
by C W y S traducciones
Summary: Why you take her from me?, if you have done nothing but use her…. Why she loves you and not me?" he yelled to me and ran from the club


T/N: This is an authorize translation from the fic originally written in Spanish by tommyhiragizawa

"**AND SHE FOUND THE GAP IN THE CONCRETE…"**

**By: tommyhiragizawa**

**Translation: C W & S traducciones**

A/N: The characters are not mine, are of Bisco Hatori… thanks from the bottom of my heart she made the Host club…

**ONE SHOT**

_SHE_…

I met her by accident in the Club… at that time I was only another one who tried to please the Sou's heir as much as I could, by order of my father, or actually for pleasure … yes, pleasure…. The pleasure to feel free to do something that my father could not control… as I was between those walls I was in charge… in the shadows, but commanding.

In those days I never fall for anybody, only a little bit for whom I called pal. No girl had ever achieved to break through the wall around my heart, simply nobody found that tiny little gap in the concrete… nobody had been able to realize my true self.

And then she arrived to break the Rene vase that we were going to auction for 8 million yens… we made her the Club's puppy, of course I knew her true gender, but it was funny the way Tamaki acted in front of this so-called boy.

I noticed by the reactions of all, that little by little each one realized the truth, of course, except the stupid blond…. When he realized it, his face turned red and I knew he will fall in love with her… although he didn't say or even understand it… she will change everything in our world, this spoiled rich kid's world… As me as the only exception.

I was never a spoiled daddy's boy…. I never had it easy, maybe I had the money at my disposal, but I was never happy… any child age 5 asks for 3 million yens on his birthday … or a large lot in an exotic place at the age of 10… I didn't want such things; I wanted a smile, a hug, a family dinner… what I received… a party with all my father's acquaintances and their children… never my friends… if ever in my childhood I had someone.

But that day, while she was looking for a place to study…. That day she gave us, 6 rich kids, a new way of looking at live.

She changed the Hitachinn, making them see that the world was beautiful and was worthy to be seen with all their senses. That love exists, that they were not the only one's suffering in this live… that there is always hope.

She was the first one to distinguish them and give a reason for that, she was the first to notice the differences and unique qualities of each one. But I neither care if she liked somebody, nor if she was happy…

Slowly she got into our lives and hearts… slowly she searched that gap in the concrete…

And in one of our journeys… something happened that stop my reason… even though I didn't make anything to prevent that happening, she was pushed from a crag… thanks Kami, Tamaki was there to save her… I personally instructed my men to give those assholes the worst treatment possible… and I set out to prove that she was fragile, like every girl….

She entered my bedroom… and my only intention was to show her that she can also run into dangers… I left her over the bed… and when I saw her so submissive and quiet… I just wanted to throw away all my sanity and let the instinct guide me to really do what was only supposed to intimidate her.

But I didn't do it, mostly because of her own words."…it wouldn't do you any good, you wouldn't gain any thing from it."

And in those moments, I wonder the same thing, I was always reckoner… never did things without thinking… who could I let the things slip from my hands?... I stood up… and left when Tamaki went in.

I convinced myself that such a thing was been a foolishness of me that did not matter… and keep trying to attach her to one of those who loved her…

I tried with Hikaru with the help of Kaoru. My purpose, to see how things ended and to convince myself that I do not care, Kaoru, see his brother happy. Also with Tamaki… but that empty-headed fool always ruined everything… I think I even tried to attach her once to Mori, but from the real deep shadows, as usually I did.

And again she showed me, that she knew more about me than anyone else…

That day at the mall, when Tamaki woke me up from my sleep … she woke me up! ... That day I wasn't expecting to find her… And she looked so radiant in her everyday clothes… I enjoyed it as few times in my life… that day I turned out into a Wcdonald's maniac … just as she did with Tamaki and the ramen and instant coffee. That day she realized something just noticed by Tamaki … I wanted her to believe I had helped selfishly, but I didn't make it… she is too smart and always looks at things through…. She was discovering parts of me that I even didn't know… she was making bigger the gap in the concrete… to get space to enter.

She shared every time she could conversations with me… from far, she admired my work… I learned it much later, because one day she confirmed it.

She defended me in front of my own father… that man I thought nobody could face… and she was capable to win his respect, something it took me a live to get and he gave it to her in one day. She showed me that she was a complete woman, in all senses, that she could be shy, tender, dry if she wanted to and the most brave and beautiful of all women…

That feeling I tried to hide, went bigger… but I didn't think I was capable to reach her… to mess her soul with the hands of a person like me…. So corrupted by greed and the world where I used to live…

Time passed by…. She grew up… if she was not already beautiful, as time went by she became much more… slowly I felt for her even more than I already loved her, in silence and far away.

But one day everything changed… the day Hikaru declared to her… Tamaki was not a worry anymore, he got a girlfriend… but that twin… I had a huge fear that she said yes and turn her apart from my side… just a week later he arrived to the Third Room of Music as soul carries devil… he hit me in the face and insulted me, I didn't even know why…

"Why?" I heard him whisper… "I could ask the same"

"Why you take her from me?, if you have done nothing but use her…. Why she loves you and not me?" he yelled me and ran from the club. Meanwhile I stayed petrified, if he was right… then she loved me as much as I love her?

That week she didn't go to the club or school… I was worried… I wanted to know why she kept us away, why she didn't answer my calls, or at least one of the emails I sent her… one afternoon, when school activities were over, I went to his place with the excuse that the earnings were going down because of her absences.

I didn't knock….Ranka gave me a copy of the key in case of emergency… I entered as it was my home straight to her room, she wasn't there…. I heard the door opening behind me… it seemed I got in just after she finished her shower and assuming she was alone, she was only wearing a towel over her naked body….

She changed clothes, no before kicking me out of her room. I waited for her beside the tea table. She came by my side and offered me a cup of tea, which I didn't reject… I looked into her eyes while I drank and I felt her nervousness, it only made me more excited with the idea of telling her at last.

I arrived to her side, sliding my legs on the floor… and I asked her softly….

"Why haven't you gone to classes?". "I've been feeling sick this days" she answered sparingly.

"Because you can't see Hikaru face to face?" I asked. "No, for not seeing you face to face" she answered.

"What?"

"He told you, didn't he?"

"Tell me what?" I asked knowing perfectly what she referred to, but I wanted to hear it from her mouth…

"He has already said it to you, don't make me repeat it…"

"Say it" I whispered to Haruhi's ear, exhaling my breath against her neck…

"I love you" she felt under my charm… Nobody resists to the Shadow King…

"And me too" I answered, and how I enjoyed to see her face in surprise, but I enjoyed more kissing her lips for the first time, that although it wasn't her first kiss, I felt happy to be the man who teach her to kiss.

I think that day I lost completely Ranka-san support, when he found us kissing, but now he has no option than to accept she is mine.

And I do not regret for having dare to corrupt her, I do not regret Hikaru's kicks, Tamaki's harassment to tell him what have happened between her daughter and me, for Tamaki whining as a girl, of Tamaki accusing me from being a bad mother, having to bear the whole school thinking I was gay (a very embarrassing thing for me).

For her, I confronted my father to tell him that although she didn't come from a rich family I wanted her as my wife… I was surprised the instant he hugged me to congratulate me and told me I made a very good choice.

Of course, after I learned the bet he made with Sou's father to see which of their sons kept the girl… and thanks to my decision, now my father don't have the medical enterprise, which is now in my hands, but at least he is partner in one of the Sou's family companies.

I do not regret from having corrupted her, I do not regret she is my wife to society. I do not regret she is the mother of my children in front of my family, and I do not regret loving her in secret for so much time, I do not regret she is my lover in the nights, I do not regret to shout I love her this and all days of my lifetime.

And I thank life because after so much suffering it put her in my way, I thank she found my weaknesses and turned them into my strength, thanks to match the feeling that was born inside me… thank you for loving me

But above this, thanks for finding that gap in the concrete, for crossing the wall and for slowly tearing it down.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Note of the translator:<strong>

English is not our first language so we apologize about any mistake in the grammar or spelling in this story, it is our fault and no of the author. We made our best to mantain the same tone that the author used in the original text.

If you want to read the original please follow this link .net/s/3453747/1/Y_ella_encontro_la_abertura_en_el_concreto


End file.
